


Heartache

by broken_memories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Female Protagonist, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_memories/pseuds/broken_memories
Summary: Memory. She is quite strange. As an enigma to most, there are many questions and rumor based around her. One commonly asked question about the dragoness is why she bleeds from her chest, specifically on the area where her heart is.





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if things are rather wonky, I am new to this platform and I'm trying to get used to it. This work is rather short and has a mention of abuse, though, it doesn't go into detail.

With a sigh, the dragoness put her talons to her chest. She was bleeding again. The female did not mind the blood though, it was something that she was often met with. Memory would often bleed where her heart would be located. What the enigmatic female did mind was the endless questions that came with her often bleeding heart.

'Why do you bleed?', 'Are you okay?', 'Do you need medical assistance?'. She would often be asked these questions, or at least some form of them. Memory answered these questions, though she avoided the ones that were too personal for her liking. The reason she bleeds, you ask, my dear reader, is because she was born without a heart. Well, she wasn't really born, more like, incarnated, revived in a sense.

Memory had died a rather morbid death, having burned to death in a fire. Before she died, however, she was rather unstable. Her mother was dead and her father was abusive. With a fragile mental state and broken emotions, she had been revived, but without a heart. Without a heart, Memory found it hard dealing with these like her PTSD, or her horrid nightmares.

Handling situations that included things Memory would rather forget proved difficult. Without a heart, Memory was far more fragile than others and the pain and sorrow of loosing something, or rather _someone_ important to her might take to much of a toll on her. Now back onto the reason she bleeds. Memory is quite actually _missing_ her heart. She does not have a heart, _that_ is why she bleeds, my dear reader.

Seeing as she is heartless, there is nowhere for her blood to go, so it pools in the empty cavity before eventually seeping through her skin. How is she alive, you ask? Well, it's simple. She has already died, and she was brought back, meaning she cannot perish once again. Memory forever lives with the dull throb of pain from a phantom heart, as if the world wishes to taunt her cruelly for her liability.

Now tell me, my dear reader, do you feel bad for Memory? You shouldn't, as she is a fictional character, made from my thoughts and imagination. If you can't help but feel bad, then I won't judge you, seeing as _I_ feel bad for my own creations, even though they are made for my cruel and sadistic entertainment because of what I put them through.

**Author's Note:**

> Best wishes from your author. I hope you're all doing well during quarantine.


End file.
